Habanero
The Emperor Habanero is a four-door mid-size crossover SUV found in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Habanero appears to be based primarily off of the 2004-2009 Lexus RX (a rebadge of the Japanese Toyota Harrier), but it is slightly bulkier, resembling the Toyota Venza. The wheels resemble the design on the hybrid version of the former (RX 400h). Noticeable differences from the Lexus are front turn signal location (bottom edge as opposed to top corners), rear license plate location (bumper as opposed to trunk lid), and taillamps (red as opposed to silver). The Habanero doesn't do well off road due to its low ground clearance, and is more sport-oriented and features a slightly porky curb weight (for a small SUV). However, the Habanero is good for cruising around Liberty City and Los Santos. It may have the taillights reassembling 2005-2007 Mitsubishi Outlander's taillights. In GTA V, the rear quarter window is no longer kinked upwards as on the Lexus, but rather straightened as on the Venza. The interior of the vehicle bears the a likeness to that of an Imponte DF8-90. Habanero-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). EmperorHabanero-Front-GTAV.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Habanero,Emperor.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Performance The Habanero is powered by a numb-feeling V6, paired to a 5 speed gearbox in an AWD configuration. Borrowing it's specifications from the Lexus RX, the Habanero focuses more on stability and luxury rather than performance, leaving acceleration below average, with a decent top speed of 136 mph (218 km/h). Although it sports an AWD configuration, off-roading in this vehicle leaves much to be desired, sliding and spin-outs are common, and the ground clearance is minimal at best. Braking is below average, due in part to constant front wheel lockup. ABS is strangely uncommon on most models. Handling at speed is fair, though the suspension does not perform as well as what would be expected. At slow speeds, it's far too soft leading to body roll, while at high speeds it's far too firm and unforgiving. In GTA V, however, it has better handling than it's GTA IV. The brakes are very weak, even in moderate speed. But it's still better than FQ2. Safety Crash deformation is below average and build quality is sub-par, often leading to catastrophic failure after only a few accidents. In the frontal offset, there's a average chance of windshield ejection. On the side crash, the gas tank was protected, but the occupants don't fare as well. In the rear end crash the occupants face a good amount of injury. In emergency situations the bulky SUV tends to reach it's limits early and went through our emergency course at a less than commendable speed. Summarization The Habanero seems to be best suited for long-distance cruising between islands, or as a last resort mode of transportation. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Can be mostly seen in Algonquin and Alderney. * There is a Habanero that usually spawns on Munsee Avenue. GTA V * Occasionally spawns driving around in Los Santos. Trivia * A Habanero is a type of chili, in fact, the name might be inspired by the Porsche Cayenne, also a crossover SUV, since it is also a type of chili pepper. The Rocoto and the Serrano, two other SUVs in the game, are also named after peppers. * The default radio stations in the Habanero are: **'GTA IV': The Classics 104.1, Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. **'Episodes from Liberty City': Vice City FM and Self-Actualization FM. * In GTA IV, if the boot of the Habanero falls off, the rear lights will still work regardless. This is most likely a glitch. * The GTA IV rendition shares the sound with the Landstalker while the GTA V rendition shares the sound with the Issi. Navigation }} de:Habanero (IV) es:Habanero fi:Habanero fr:Habanero pl:Habanero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Emperor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online